Enchanting Shadow
by Gaara and his Little Panda-kun
Summary: No, no... How was this happening? Sequal to Beautiful Boy.


"Sasuke-kun."

My head lolled to the side and I closed my eyes shut tighter, feeling them heat up in tensity. I didn't want to hear that voice. I was not here; I had already left, with Naruto, my baka. This was not happening.

"Sasuke-kun."

The voice sounded irritated that I had yet to recognize him. Still, I kept up my ignorance, keeping my eyes shut and my head facing away from him. I did not want to see him. I didn't want to prove what I had taken so much energy disproving. What I had convinced myself never happened.

"Sasuke."

They sounded angry, and I heard them approaching. Oh, yes, he never liked to be ignored. I remember that. I remember he always wanted to please his master, never wanted to give in to stupidity, to the underdog. Didn't want to give up the limelight to me, or to anybody else. Too bad I had him.

I looked up at them, finally, glaring with all the strength I had left in me, ignoring the pain in my wrists, how they audibly cracked, caked with dry blood from my earlier struggle, as I positioned myself to seem taller, though it did no use.

"Kabuto."

The snarky bastard smiled and pushed up his glasses. He was standing in front of me, looking down at me, making me feel small. Though he intimidated me, he could not take away whatever ounce of dignity I had left; he had chained me, yes, but he could not make me writhe.

Leaning forward, Kabuto took a look at my wrist, pulling it up, making me nearly gasp with pain. Damn, it hurt so bad. In my moment of panic I thought I could break through the chains. Apparently they aren't as rusty as I presumed. I sighed slightly. If only I were a damned Hyuuga, I could use chakra on my wrists and break through the cuffs.

Kabuto heard my sigh and spared me a glance, still smirking at me. I didn't like how inferior he thought I was to him. Sure, I was in a really tight spot, sure, I was under his power now, but I was an Uchiha, damn it, and we at least put up a fight. I took this moment, seeing as his head was near my face, to spit at him.

He slightly toppled over, surprised I had done that. After all, we were once allies. But I'd be damned if I ever had to spit his poisonous name out of my mouth again. Especially after what he and his snake-master took from me. What I wanted most in the world.

"Fuck you, Uchiha," Kabuto said angrily, stalking towards me once again and taking my wrist in his hand. Yanking it upwards so hard I felt more skin tear and a fresh line of blood run down my arm, he pressed his fingers straight into the wound. I felt a burning sensation on the skin and tried desperately not to cry out, but I couldn't, and I just sat there, taking the pain. Soon, however, it dulled into nothing, and he released my wrist, going on to my other one.

"So you're healing me," I said angrily, through grit teeth. "How chivalrous."

Kabuto glared at me. "No gratitude, then, Uchiha? I expected more from you."

I glared at him. "If you want gratitude, let me go and I'll show you just how grateful I am."

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, suddenly the same bastard he was before. "Orochimaru wants to give you a... Little show before you leave."

I froze in place. No. No, when Orochimaru showed people shows, they weren't any good. They were more like the Jiraiya types. Except these types of shows were something the ANBU would look into, not at.

When I asked the question that was on my mind, my voice was weak, feeble, and I damned myself for my weakness: "What is he going to do to Naruto?"

Kabuto chuckled, finished with my other wrist, and it fell limp in the cuff, hanging from the wall like before. "Oh, don't worry," he said, happily smirking at me. "He'll be safe. In fact, I think Naruto-kun will enjoy it."

A fire flared up in me and some sort of creature took my place. All I could see was red, and, unable to suppress my rage, I glared at Kabuto, feeling my Sharingan burning through my eyes, and Kabuto staggered back, tripping over his own foot and falling, staring at me, eyes wide with fear.

"How did you...?" Kabuto's question was breathy and it took me a moment to register it. How did I what? Only when I saw how fearful he was did I suddenly feel the rush of power, the swift climax of hatred radiating from my eyes.

"I don't know," I replied, and Kabuto got up slowly, heading towards the door. I released the Sharingan, giving it a rest. My eyes were killing me and it was only a few seconds of it. I would have to be careful.

When Kabuto put his hand on the doorknob, he looked tense. I suddenly knew what he was going to do.

"Not so fast, bastard!!" I felt the glare in my eyes return and Kabuto fell to the floor, hands over his head, screaming.

* * *

No, no, what was happening?

Orochimaru watched as his plot fell down around him, pursuing the one through the halls. No, it couldn't be, it couldn't! What had gone wrong? Everything had been going to plan, until Kabuto began to scream...

Orochimaru had been standing in the corner, like before, watching the kit sleep through the storm. Orochimaru had just sent Kabuto down to check Sasuke's new wounds, which he had a feeling Sasuke had tried to break the chakra-resistant chains binding him to the wall, and when he had found the courage to approach the blonde boy again, to run his fingers through his hair and gingerly touch the curve of his spine, he heard the scream.

His head shot up and he looked at the door, wondering what the hell was going on. In the midst of his confusion, he felt his wrist being twisted, popped, cracked severely, and he fell to the floor at the mere force that he was flung away from the sleeping-- no, once sleeping boy. Now he was awake, eyes red, and the sheets were shredded, and the boy only grabbed his necklace, sharp nails digging into the wood of the nightstand, before pouncing on Orochimaru, inflicting pain on the half-naked boy, leaving four straight cuts down his chest before running straight out the door. He'd left his shirt. Of course, with that hot chakra surrounding him, it would be surprising if he'd put it on.

Orochimaru had got up, weak from the attack, to follow, only to find that the boy was faster, stronger than he was. He was heading towards Sasuke's room, smelling him out, no doubt, screaming and roaring in rage.

Soon they were there, Orochimaru hanging back and watching as the boy clawed at the door, not even bothering to check if it was actually locked.

"Naruto?" The voice was muffled, but it spurred Naruto on, clawing at the door harder, ripping it to shreds that fell on the floor. "Naruto, is that you?"

The boy only roared in pain as he finally scratched off the doorknob, bursting open the door. Soon, he was at the chakra chains, and only seconds later, they broke. Orochimaru felt it was all going in fast motion as he watched the pair enter the hallway, Naruto rushing at Orochimaru and bowling him over, pressing him into the ground, raising a quadruplet of claws before slashing at Orochimaru's face, tearing off the fake skin hiding his identity and digging into his real body. Then he turned and ran, and Orochimaru laid there, wondering what the hell just happened, before finding himself entering a lightheaded state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Somebody requested another chapter, so I gave it to them. I might turn this into a small series of oneshots, because this is a oneshot too.


End file.
